MK2344P/Story
Main Story (all the stuff here is going to be lengthened when I'm not tired) Keep in mind the second paragraphs of each character bio are, for lack of a better word, their 'endings'. Nimbus Terrafaux Happy Kai Farmer Once simple farmer became obsessive and demented; one day struck by lightning, gains electrical based powers, teleports himself accidentally to the Dairy Challenge. Knowing nothing about it, his now warped mind figures this is a good opportunity to 'get fertilizer'. The conclusion of his story is that he was fatally wounded by Aqua; as he began dying he teleported himself back to his field where he collapsed and died. His life and energy draining into the field, funnily enough, caused it to suddenly grow far healthier as the crops began popping up at an unusually high rate. One of his estranged friends, Rayweaver, upon seeing his body during a visit to see how he was doing the next day, took note of the strangely productive produce and took over the farm, later starting a successful company in Farmer's name. Rayweaver Kenny Rogers Gets drunk while doing a magic public access show, surprised to find out he does actually have magical powers, organizes the Dairy Challenge tournament and posts about it on the internet promising whatever the victor wishes. Of course he isn't smart and/or sober enough to properly grant anyone's wishes, should they win. The final battle taking place with him in Makai is not a coincidence, as it turns out the event was closely orchestrated with the help of the Makai-born contestants of the contest, Kung Fun Man and Rasetsupowerz, as they assume Kenny holds the same demented sense of joy as them; the truth is he's just extremely drunk and thinks this is a third episode of Jackass. The real canon conclusion of the story is that Kenny considered himself the real winner of the contest before anyone reached him and then broke whiskey bottles over Fun Man and Rasetsupowerz's heads while still in Makai, seemingly killing them in the process and closing the portal to Makai. In truth, he is essentially not actually the primary antagonist of the story. Nimrodpowerz After snapping Calypso's neck in the King of Twisted Kombat Tournament, he somehow managed to absorb his infinite power. With this, he peels open the very fabric of time to see his other selves across the dimensions. Every single one had him in a seat of power. All triumphant over several tournaments, and even rulers of the whole galaxy. But one dimension was different. There, he saw Kenny Rogers standing over his mutilated corpse. Outraged that the man he manipulated had slain him, he reversed time in that dimension and stepped in himself. He combined himself with the Nimrod of that dimension, and together, none would stop their dark agenda. All will worship Nimrod, in time. Shion Rasetsupowerz An entity of Makai that, like Kung Fun Man, derives entertainment from chaos, misery and disarray. He by pure coincidence looks exactly like a demonic version of Nimrodpowerz. Vomit Drunkenly stumbled through the events of SFNinja, now is attending the Dairy Challenge tournament in the same condition in search for a legendary drink known as Kerbango. The Plumber Aquilluxborg Hydroxybot Race is almost brought to extinction due to drought; aims to win the Dairy Challenge to save them and remove the drought. Over time has become extremely bitter and tends to be ruthless with achieving his goal. Ahmed Johnson Kung Fun Man Demon comes from Makai to attend Dairy Challenge for no real intention other than to cause discord for his own entertainment. He was the one responsible for bringing Rasetsupowerz up to Earth. He also turns out to be the one of the ones responsible for actually coming up with the event, under the impression Kenny was like him and his partner-in-crime. They wound up later being killed by him after the event concluded. Coach McGuirk A.C. Current Cyber hacker in delusion of grandeur attempts to win Dairy Challenge in order for a chance to 'hack the entire earth'. Tom Cage After disappearance of Black Glass and Mike Cage, attempts to win the Dairy Challenge in order to find them, or worse case scenario, the truth. At the end of his journey, Kenny Rogers simply directs him to YouTube on his laptop regarding the fate of the two. There it is shown that Mike Cage began going mad with power and attempted to kill Black Glass, concluding with a massive, bloody battle downtown that ended with the death of them both. Viper Pearly Soames Kairi Mr. Freeze Bullseye Nokia Twin sister of Sindel strangely obsessed with phone company of same name and attends Dairy Challenge to provide advertisement. Her story has no real conclusion. She never really got fully involved with the event, even when she actually got into fights. The only significant thing she did was giving Vomit a new cell phone. MelvanaInChains Other than stating he is attempting to 'preserve unique humor', that he has relations with Nimrodpowerz and is known to gloat a lot, nothing is known about him. AKI Man Saiki General trivia quips * Kenny Rogers appeared in a previous Melv MK4 hack (Unknown Kombat), where he replaced Jax, whereas his role in this one moved to Shinnok, making him the main antagonist. Melvana, Ahmed and Nimrod all reprise their same exact roles from when they appeared in another MK4 hack (King of Twisted Kombat EX: Omega Edition). Coach McGuirk was also a main character in KoFTKEX:OE (replaced Reiko), but here he serves as an alt costume to Kung Fun Man * There are various things in the hack that allude to the 2000 'cult classic' movie adaptation of Battlefield Earth. Farmer is mostly voiced from Kazuhiro Yamaji's dub of Terl, Vomit is mostly voiced from Rikiya Koyama's dub of Ker, and many of the pain noises for various characters (the cough/belch/grunt noises upon being attacked) come from the Rifftrax of the film. In terms of plot, Vomit is also in search for Kerbango, which is the alcoholic drink of choice in the movie. * Due to endings not being able to be replaced, most of the stories do not have conclusions, but one of the main plot points is that Melvana and Nimrod are actually deities and are responsible for orchestrating the events that cause the participants to come together. Also, Tom Cage's search for Black Glass and Mike Cage is in vain, as an (unused) ending for Black Glass in MUGEN states that the two killed each other in a massive battle. ** There are also several parallels between Melvana/Nimrod and Kung Fun Man/Rasetsupowerz, mainly that Melvana and Kung Fun Man are portrayed by the latter as is Nimrod and Rasetsupowerz, and in terms of plot the second pair are essentially the 'dark sides' of the two characters, albeit completely separate characters. * The Japanese writing on Farmer's belt flap (農業, nōgyō) translates to 'agriculture'.